deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora
Description Naruto vs Kingdom Hearts! The fight of friendship! Interlude Wiz: There have been many characters using the so called "power of friendship" to win the day. Boomstick: One of these hippies is Naruto Uzumaki, the 9th Hokage. Wiz: And Sora, the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to know who would win... a Death Battle. Naruto Wiz: The day was October 10th and the Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the demon fox Kyuubi/Kurama. To save the village and their newborn, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal a part of the Bijuu in the body of their child, Naruto. [Naruto Main Theme starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's early life was rough. He was shunned by the bitches known as villagers for containing the Fox that had ravaged their home. No-one payed attention to him unless they were throwing evil-ass looks his way. Eventually, while struggling to graduate from the Academy, he was tricked into stealing a scroll that a traitorous chuunin wanted for himself. With the help of his Teacher, Iruka, Naruto foiled this plot, and graduated from the academy at last. Wiz: His dream was to become Hokage to get everyone to treat him as someone important. He lived many adventures until the 4th Great War of the ninjas. Boomstick: Where characters received several huge power boosts. The time of a saga, their power has tripled, or quadrupled. Even worse than DBZ. Wiz: Nevertheless, we are going to see Naruto at the end of the series, where he finally become Hokage. Boomstick: After waiting a long ass time too! Hashirama Senju for the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju for the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi for the third, Minato Namikaze for the fourth, Tsunade for the fifth, Danzo for the sixth, Tsunade again for the seventh, Kakashi Hatake for the eight, and finally Naruto for the ninth. He must have been relieved to finally have become Hokage at the end after all these years waiting. Wiz: Naruto is skilled in hand to hand combat and is quite well-versed in Taijutsu, typically using it in conjunction with clones. However, he performs better using Ninjutsu due to his incredibly high Chakra reserves, owed to multiple factors: being an Uzumaki, being the Jinchuuriki of mainly Kurama, and having small portions of the other Bijuu's chakras. Naruto's first main ninjutsu technique is the... Boomstick: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! Fuck nothing happened. Wiz: Herm... Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an advanced form of the Bunshin Jutsu. However, instead of mere illusions of the user, The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu creates physical copies of Naruto, who are also capable of using the different forms of Ninjutsu Naruto is already capable of using. Boomstick: Later, he managed to master the jutsus of his deceased father, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin No Jutsu. The Rasengan technique creates a spiralling sphere of Chakra in Naruto's hand which he thrusts into the opponent. There are also many variants of the move, so many in fact that we can only really list ONE here, which is Naruto's own signature move, after he altered the Rasengan with his elemental chakra nature, something which dear old dad never accomplished. Wiz: The result was named Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken is Naruto's deadliest jutsu by a long shot. Fundamentally, forming it is the same as the Rasengan, but it instead uses Wind-natured Chakra. The attack itself strikes the target with millions of Microscopic Needles every second, and it has multiple variations too. Naruto originally required two clones to form this attack, but has since overcome this flaw, by mimicking the usage of more hands with own chakra, previously provided by his clones. Boomstick: The version of the Hiraishin No Jutsu that his father had was actually a different technique. He needed to mark a place before teleporting to it. Naruto "perfected" the technique, as he doesn't need any marks. However, he needs to be close to the desired location in order to do that. Too bad it isn't like Instant Trasnmission. Wiz: He is also able to use the Substitution technique which swaps places with a nearby object, and the Transformation technique, which allows Naruto to transform into a number of objects. Later, he mastered the sage mode, which allows him to enhance his attacks by combining his Chakra with Natural Energy to create Senjutsu Chakra, which boosts his speed, strength, and durability, and allows him to sense other beings through this natural energy. [My Name starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's greatest asset, however, is the being that was sealed inside him the very day he was born: Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. At first, Kurama loathed Naruto, and rightfully so as Naruto was an annoying brat prankster at the time, and wished to manipulate him to release him from his seal. The poor animal just wanted freedom. Call in the SPA Wiz. Wiz: However, as Naruto subjugated and eventually befriended the Bijuu, Kurama willingly lent him his power, which manifested in the form of what Naruto calls his Chakra mode. Boomstick: Real original name here. Wiz: In Chakra Mode, Naruto's skin is enveloped by a golden aura, which is Kurama's Chakra. With this transformation, Naruto's speed, strength and durability increase even further than in Sage Mode, and if that wasn't enough, he can combine the two forms. He can also advance to his Tailed Beast Mode. Boomstick: WHERE HE TURNS IN A FUCKING HUGE NINE-TAILED FOX!! Wiz: Rather, where he manifests an avatar of Kurama to fight in. While in this form, Naruto gains access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, which gathers Chakra into a super-condensed and highly explosive sphere, capable of destroying mountains. Boomstick: And he can obtain another even more powerful form, by combining all the chakra of the different Bijuu he acquired from the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Six-Paths Sage mode. Wiz: Upon entering Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto gets ten Truth-Seeking Balls, or Gudoudama, that surround him. These can be used for various things, like forming rods made out of the spheres, surrounding him in a spherical shield that is immune to all attacks that are not Senjutsu or Taijutsu. Boomstick: He can combine them with his trademark technique by implanting Wind Chakra into them to convert them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Wiz: He also gains the ability to draw upon the other Bijuus' Chakra to improve his techniques further. The special properties he can add to his jutsus from the other Bijuus are as follows. From Shukaku... Boomstick: The ugly-ass Tanuki. Wiz:... he can add sealing properties to his attacks. Matatabi... Boomstick: Who's a giant kitty on fire you don't want to mess with. Wiz: ...grants him Fire Release, Isobu grants him Water Release, Son Goku grants him Lava Release, Kokuo grants him Steam Release, Saiken grants him the ability to give his jutsu Acidic properties, Chomei grants him the ability to utilize Scale Powder, a substance Chomei can release and cause to detonate, and Gyuki grants him Ink, which he can use to blind his foes. Boomstick: He can put all these elements into nine seperate Rasenshuriken to create the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, a wombo-combo of every Bijuu you could think of. Wiz: In addition, after losing one of his arms in a final confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto got a new, prosthetic arm made for him out of Senju Hashirama's cells, which grants one bearing them a healing factor. It can heal a potentially mortal wound in seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and guess what? In Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can FUCKING FLY!!! Wiz: Also, in all forms past Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he can create arms made out of chakra that can stretch and be used to attack or damage his opponents. Naruto: "People are counting on me for all kinds of things, so i won't mess up!" Sora WIz: Sora was a young boy living peacefully on Destiny Islands, when suddenly the location was attacked by enemies named Heartless. Boomstick: He then somehow came into possession of a Keyblade and proceeded to naviguate through the Disney Worlds to liberate them from the Heartless, along with his gigantic shoes. I didn't know clowns could save worlds. Wiz: We already disccused this, Boomstick, it doesn't matter if he has big-ass shoes... Boomstick: It does for me, Wiz!!! To save the world, you need to do it in style!!!! Wiz: Whatever... Sora ended up saving the whole Disney universe, by defeating Twilight Xemnas with Riku, his best friend. Boomstick: A little announcement: we will end the debate about Sora's ability to use drive forms on his own. While it is possible for Sora to appear in a cutscene in a particular Drive Form, while the material(mainly Donald and Goofy) are still there, it works with ANY Drive form. For one cutscene, you can change into any Drive form you like just before it, and appear in the cutscene in that Drive form. That is why we won't allow drive forms for Sora, except Limit form, which doesn't use any partners. Wiz: Anyway, his major feat of power comes into coming toe to toe with Hercules. Boomstick: You know, the most insanely powerful mortalised god to have ever existed? Wiz: Disney Hercules is as close to the real mythologic Hercules as it gets, with the exception of Percy Jackson Hercules of course. Which means Disney Hercules is the strongest being-not man, or demi-god, being- in the Disney Universe, after probably some Titans or Primordials such as Gaia. Boomstick: For the same reasons, Sora has an insane durability, as he survived blows from Hercules. Wiz: The latter stated himself after the fight that he wasn't holding back. Boomstick: Wiz. Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Am i reading this right? Wiz: Reading... what right? Boomstick: SORA HAS FUCKING FASTER THAN LIGHT REACTIONS?!?!?! Wiz: Yeaaaah. This is based on powerscaling from Ventus, who reacted to Stitch making his ship enter into a "hyper-space" mode. In that mode, the ship goes faster than light, and Ventus reacted to it, dodging it. And we know for a fact that Sora has better reactions than Ventus. Boomstick: Thank God his speed isnt that outrageous. He can dodge lightning bolts with ease, and can speed blitz an enemy(a meaningless Heartless however) to make it look like he stopped time with his speed around the enemy. And i know where the fans are getting at. Wiz: Having a speed so great that it seems time has stopped around your target DOES NOT MEAN RELATIVISTIC, OR FTL SPEEDS!!! Actually, a speed slower than lightning is all that is recquired for that. All a question of proportions. Boomstick: Finally, intelligence. Don't expect much, Sora's an idiot. Wiz: While being a battle expert, most of the time, Sora only knows one tactic: rushing in the heat of the battle. That leaves him open to many counter-measures Sora: I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power! Fight Sora can be seen exploring different worlds, and suddenly notices a strange wolrd, not akin to any Disney world he was used to. Sora: I need to find that out!! ---- Sensor Unit: Hokage, an unkown source of energy has passed through the barrier. It's energy is tremendous!! Naruto: I Know, i felt far sooner than you arrived. I was getting ready to go and visit it! ---- Naruto sees Sora get out of his ship, and lands in front of him. Sora: Are you a good or a bad guy? Naruto: What about you? Sora: I'll take it as a bad guy then Fight! Sora starts attacking Naruto, managing to land a hit by speed blitzing him. Naruto choked for a moment, and then recognized the danger. He went immediately in Six Paths Sage mode, and started flying while sending Rasenshurikens continuously. Sora, panicking, ran arund trying to dodge the attacks. He finally realised how to counterattack, and left his KeyBlade in the air, and used the Stop spell. Everything suddenly stopped moving, with the exception of the last rasenshurikens, which Sora barely managed to dodge. He used the extra time to transform into his Limit form. Naruto suddenly came back to his senses, the spell's magic fading. he was a bit confused to how Sora got in his back so quick, but nonetheless, readied a simple Rasengan. Sora: Don't think that is going to touch me, you're too far to get close to me in time. Naruto: Is this close enough? Sora got blasted away as he was hit with the Rasengan. Sora: How the... Naruto: Too slow for me buddy. Just give up while you have the chance. Sora: We'll see about that. Sora blitzed near Naruto, but the latter saw the hit coming. A Gudoudama came and interposed itself between Naruto and the KeyBlade. Sora: Pfft, as this could stop... The Gudoudama suddenly stretched out towards Sora's body, who reacted and dodged away. Sora: You're a sneaky one, aren't you? Naruto: You haven't seen anything from me yet. Sora resorted to use the Bind spell. Naruto was suddenly blocked in his movements. Sora: Not so proud of your speed now, aren't you? Sora approached Naruto and dealed a decisive strike. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sora: Uh, what? Is that how people die in this world? He didn't see the army creeping behind him, preparing their attacks. First Part of Naruto army: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!!! Second part of Naruto's army: Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!!! A clone suddenly spawned in front of Sora, and blinded him with ink from Gyuki. Sora, suddenly very scared, erratically used spells and swung his Keyblade around in hopes of touching his target. Fire balls, blizzards, and lightning bolts were sprouting from Sora and shooted outwards with no aim whatsoever, in hope to get a lucky shot. When Sora finally uses Esuna to cure his blindness, he sees masses of Naruto about to shoot him point blank. Sora's brain suddenly passed into a sort of automatic pilot mode. He started using reflect with his amazing reaction speed to counter every Naruto coming towards him. Fater every clone went poof, Sora started breathing heavily, exhausted. But suddenly, Naruto teleported in front of Sora. Naruto: Lights out. Naruto hit Sora with his Shukaku-infused Rasenshuriken, effectively damaging and sealing Sora away. Naruto: Now to finish you off. Naruto called his Gudoudama, and they formed a sphere around Sora's prison. The sphere then started to quickly shrink, turning into dust everything inside. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy shit!!! Wiz: While Sora is indeed powerful, and outclassed Naruto in strength and durability by a large margin, the same cannot be said about his intelligence. Boomstick: Naruto knew what to do when facing an opponent as dangerous as Sora, and decided to not joke around. Wiz: While you can argue that Naruto couldn't stand being hit only once by Sora, you need to recall that Naruto overpowered easily an attack capable of slicing the moon in half. Boomstick: THE FUCKING MOON GUYS!!!! Wiz: And he only had most likely less than half of his chakra at the time, most of it was fighting a giant golem on another side of the moon. Boomstick: And while Sora's reaction speed is great in itself, he can't do shit against things like teleportation. Looks like he got ninja'd. Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia who do you think will win Sora Naruto Who do you want to win Naruto Sora Are you satisfied of the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs. Naruto' themed Death Battles